In general, a door of a vehicle is openably and closably attached to a vehicle body via a door hinge, and is configured so that when the door is opened to a set opening degree, a retention resistance is received by a door checker provided between the vehicle body and the door.
However, in such a door attachment structure, there is a need for providing the door checker separately from the door hinge, and therefore the number of components increases. Consequently, there has been developed a door hinge that is provided with a function to retain the door opening degree at a set position (door hinge having a check function).
In a conventional door hinge having a check function, a vehicle body-side hinge member and a door-side hinge member are relatively rotatably connected by a hinge shaft, and there is provided a check resistance application device that increases rotational resistance when both of the hinge members have rotated up to a set angle (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Specifically, for example, an engagement roller that is spring biased in the radial direction is arranged on the outer circumferential side of the hinge shaft, and an engagement groove is formed in a set angle position on the outer circumferential surface of the hinge shaft. When the vehicle body-side hinge member and the door-side hinge member have rotated up to the set angle, the engagement roller engages with the above engagement groove, to thereby increase rotational resistance.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-49940
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-166725